


Azul e Verde

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Em uma tarde qualquer, Karin e Emma vão enfim confrontar os sentimentos que mantinham calados até então.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Azul e Verde

O começo da noite caía sobre os dormitórios de Nijigasaki quando Karin chegou. Estava um pouco cansada, mais sonolenta do que qualquer coisa. Pegou o celular do bolso da saia e percebeu que não tinha tirado do modo avião depois do ensaio.

Imediatamente notificações começaram a pipocar na sala. Ela identificou o chat com Emma e percebeu, com certa culpa, que tinha recebido algumas mensagens ao longo da tarde. Enviou um pedido de desculpas e avisou que estava chegando nos dormitórios.

Karin então guardou o aparelho e caminhou prestando atenção no caminho, para ter certeza de que não se perderia. Aqueles dormitórios eram tão confusos quanto a escola para sua falta de orientação. Para sua sorte não encontrou nenhuma colega de sala pelo caminho para lhe distrair. Respirou aliviada ao chegar diante da porta do seu quarto:

― Karin-chan!

Emma veio até ela, com seu sorriso fofo e animação de sempre, fazendo o coração despreparado da modelo perder o compasso por um instante. Sorriu de volta:

― Se eu soubesse que viria teria ido ao seu quarto ― disse.

― Não quis te dar o trabalho de encontrar o caminho ― disse Emma, fazendo Karin estalar pela sua vergonha de ser uma natural desorientada. Tinha sempre conseguido disfarçar aquele seu defeito de todos, mas Emma tinha percebido já fazia algum tempo.

― Bom, vamos entrar

O quarto estava bagunçado como de costume. Karin não ligava muito para onde largava roupas e revistas lidas. Emma foi imediatamente catar uma pilha de revistas de moda que tinha se espalhado pelo chão:

― Ei, não precisa fazer isso ― disse Karin, envergonhada.

― Tudo bem, não é nada.

Emma terminou enquanto Karin sentava e se jogava um instante na própria cama. Logo a intercambista sentou-se ao lado dela:

― Então, conseguiu encontrar a garota que está fundando o clube de school idols? ― perguntou a garota de cabelos azuis, sentando-se.

― Ainda não, mas conseguir conhecer uma menina do primeiro ano muito animada sobre school idols. Acho que ela vai me ajudar, pois também quer encontrar com a Yuki Setsuna-chan.

― Que bom ― disse Karin, sorrindo de lado. A empolgação com que Emma falava daquele assunto era algo que lhe cativava profundamente.

― E você? Como foi o ensaio? ― quis saber Emma, virando-se para Karin com o mesmo tipo de empolgação de antes.

― Ah... O de sempre ― disse Karin, pegando uma mecha de cabelo e brincando entre os dedos. ― A manager disse que esse ensaio pode sair em uma revista de grande circulação.

― Que ótimo, Karin-chan! ― disse Emma, juntando as mãos e inclinando-se sobre a outra. Karin não conseguiu evitar sentir um nervosismo imenso ao sentir algo macio contra o braço.

― N-Não é nada demais... ― disse, desviando o rosto. ― Só mais um pequeno passo na carreira.

― Você é uma pessoa incrível, Karin-chan ― disse Emma, ajeitando a postura. Seu rosto mudou levemente e ela encarou as próprias mãos ao colo. ― De verdade.

― P-Por que diz isso, Emma? ― perguntou a modelo, sem conseguir evitar ser fisgada pela fala em tom aberto da outra.

― Porque é a verdade ― disse Emma, com simplicidade. ― Você se dedica com seriedade ao seu objetivo. Mesmo quando parece cansada, você nunca se deixa abater. É admirável mesmo.

Karin sentiu o rosto esquentar diante dos elogios:

― Não é nada demais, sério ― falou. ― Eu admiro muito mais o seu amor pelas school idols, Emma.

― Verdade? ― perguntou a intercambista, parecendo pega de surpresa.

― Claro ― Karin permitiu-se um sorriso. ― O carinho com que você fala sobre o assunto é... Lindo...

Karin sentiu o coração acelerar, percebendo que outra frase lutava para sair dos seus lábios:

― Karin-chan...?

Emma lhe encarou, percebendo seu momento de conflito. Karin tentou evitar seus olhos verdes:

― N-Não é nada...

Mas sua atitude era óbvia demais. Karin sentia-se culpada por não ser capaz de selar suas emoções quando estava diante do olhar atencioso de Emma.

Mas, ao invés de pressionar mais, Emma voltou a encarar suas mãos. Karin não entendeu aquela reação e observou, percebendo na sua expressão que talvez não fosse a única lutando contra as palavras:

― Né, Karin-chan...

― Hm?

― Eu... ― Emma franziu a testa um mínimo, para então encarar os olhos azuis da modelo. ― Eu realmente te admiro, sabe.

― Emma?

Karin sentia o coração pulando no peito. Aquelas palavras mexiam com algo profundo e perigoso dentro de Karin. Algo que ela lutava para manter sob controle, mas que parecia estar cada vez mais perto de explodir enquanto encarava o rosto lindo de Emma:

― Desde que cheguei, aprendi tanto sobre o Japão, sobre mim mesma... E sobre você, Karin-chan ― disse a garota de cabelos castanhos. ― Sinto que... Ainda tenho muito o que aprender sobre essas coisas, mas especialmente sobre você, Karin-chan.

― ... ― Karin procurou palavras, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada.

― Talvez eu... ― Emma hesitou. ― Eu não... Não entenda direito as coisas. Talvez eu seja só uma boba...

― Não diga uma coisa dessas ― falou Karin, levando a mão para segurar uma das da outra garota, sem nem pensar.

― Karin-chan... ― Emma encarou a mão da outra sobre a sua. ― Né... E-Eu estive pensando...

― Hm? ― havia uma nota evidente de medo na indagação de Karin.

― Espero que você não me odeie pelo que eu vou dizer. Digo, nós somos amigas, né... Eu não quero perder isso...

― E-Eu nunca... Emma.

A intercambista lhe encarou diretamente. Seu rosto tinha um traço evidente de uma aflição que Karin sentia ser muito familiar a si mesma:

― Acho que... né, Karin-chan... Talvez eu... Goste de você[suki]. Goste mesmo... de você[daisuki].

― E-Emma...

O ar faltou por um momento. Uma sensação de irrealidade forte sobreveio aos sentidos da modelo. Sentia como se estivesse sonhando. Certamente já tinha sonhado algo exatamente como aquele momento:

― Eu também... Emma...

Os olhos verdes, tomados por um temor genuíno, brilharam ao ouvir aquela frase incompleta. As palavras que Karin não conseguiu colocar para fora vazaram de si pelo seu olhar. O azul e o verde se viam, desvelados do que tentavam ocultar já há algum tempo:

― Karin-chan...

O tom da voz de Emma era doce, era esperançoso e mesmo alegre. Era um tom que acarinhava o coração ainda estremecido pela declaração ouvida e respondida.

Karin não pode evitar encarar os lábios finos partidos de Emma e surpreendeu-a ao pegar-lhe no gesto espelhado ao seu. Era natural, era evidente. Ainda assim, houve um momento de receio por ambas as partes.

A modelo então tomou a responsabilidade para si. Cruzou os centímetros mais longos de todo o Universo. A distância estelar que separava seus lábios dos de Emma foi vencida num esforço monumental de mover sistemas planetários inteiros. Encontraram-se por fim, num mundo tornado em escuridão pelo reflexos de suas pálpebras e pela vergonha. Um toque singelo, tão carinhoso como jamais Karin poderia ter imaginado por si mesma que seria.

Jamais admitiria o quanto havia imaginado e sonhado com aquele beijo, mas facilmente poderia dizer que a realidade superou qualquer expectativa. Sentiu-se uma tola por tremer em um momento daqueles, mas perceber a mesma reação pela mão de Emma na sua lhe acalentou por completo.

Naquele momento, elas eram completamente iguais. Duas garotas confusas, movidas por algo que não compreendiam bem, absortas numa experimentação amadora que deleitava e preenchia seus sentimentos até sobrepor tudo.

Separaram-se do beijo primeiro, enfim. Reabriram os olhos e encararam-se, de perto. Azul e verde, brilhantes. A expressão de Emma foi preenchendo-se de uma alegria tão forte e genuína que explodiu em uma risada:

― Karin-chan!

Emma lhe abraçou com força, com energia e Karin fez o possível para retribuir, muito mais desajeitada. Elas riram, mesmo sem qualquer explicação. Balançaram-se e acabaram caindo sobre o colchão, rindo até perderem o fôlego.

Já era noite, notou Karin, vendo por entre a persiana da janela do quarto. Emma estava sobre ela, com uma expressão de carinho que penetrava pelos poros da modelo, espalhando-se como uma doença por todas as células do seu corpo, aquecendo-a:

― Você é linda... ― disse, sem mais ter como conter as palavras. Emma sorriu mais, seu rosto rosado.

― Ouvir isso de uma modelo profissional é embaraçoso, sabe ― disse a intercambista, rindo-se. Karin sentia aquela beleza quase doer dentro de si.

― Nenhuma beleza de revista se compara a isso ― disse, desligando seus escudos por completo. Riu um pouco também, achando graça da graça da outra.

Por fim retornaram à seriedade, seus rostos ainda corados. Emma levou a mão à maçã do rosto de Karin:

― Né, Karin-chan... ― Seu polegar acarinhava a bochecha da modelo, roçando de leve no canto dos seus lábios. ― Posso?

― Uhum...

Emma se inclinou sobre Karin e elas se beijaram outra vez. Dessa vez um toque um pouco mais consciente, mais duradouro. Uma série de beijos tranquilos, onde sorviam as sensações com todo o cuidado e atenção.

Karin abraçou Emma contra si, sentindo-a tensionar, mas então relaxar. Seus lábios eram macios, quentes e doces. Karin sentia que poderia viciar-se naquela sensação facilmente. Pontualmente uma ou outra suspirava pela satisfação do ato.

Por mais calmos que fossem as carícias, o calor dentro de Karin apenas crescia. Por isso ela deliberadamente encerrou o momento e as trouxe de volta à realidade. Emma estava com rosto ainda mais avermelhado do que antes, sua respiração levemente alterada:

― Você já jantou? ― peguntou a modelo, tentando ser casual, apesar de estarem abraçadas na sua cama. ― Não comi nada depois do ensaio.

― Ainda não ― disse Emma. ― Acho que ainda podemos encontrar o refeitório aberto se formos agora.

― Está bem.

Sentaram-se e Karin se deu um minuto para acalmar seus sentimentos, enquanto checava o celular. Emma também pareceu tomar o momento para respirar com mais calma:

― Vamos? ― perguntou ela, levantando. Karin guardou o aparelho e também se levantou.

― Claro.

Num gesto natural, Karin deixou que Emma tomasse sua mão e então saíram. Durante o trajeto, Karin pensou sobre aquilo havia ocorrido de maneira natural, como se fosse apenas parte corriqueira de uma terça-feira.

Antes de entrarem no refeitório, Karin olhou outra vez para o céu, agora completamente escuro. Talvez conseguisse até mesmo ver as estrelas aquela noite.


End file.
